


Late Night Ramblings

by GinnyK



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-02
Updated: 2002-04-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyK/pseuds/GinnyK
Summary: Post Episode toThe War at Home





	Late Night Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

**Late Night Ramblings**

**by:** Ginny 

**Category:** Post-ep to _The War at Home_   
**Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Characters:** Josh and Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN 

**Thursday  
2:30 AM**

"She likes you and she's afraid it is starting to show" 

Donna likes me? 

Of course she likes me. If she hated me she would have quit long ago. 

But I think it is like in junior high, she "likes" me, as opposed to just likes me. God, I'm starting to sound like I'm twelve. I didn't like 12 when I was 12, I certainly don't want to go back there now. 

Joey can't be right. That can't be the reason Donna is pushing me to ask Joey out. She said we would make a cute couple. We would and like Donna said we wouldn't have to get new monogrammed towels. Like I have monogrammed towels. My towels don't even match my bathroom. 

OK, I'm not getting anywhere. 

Maybe Sam can help. No, I think he went home a while ago. 

Home, maybe I should go there too. I don't feel like going home. 

Maybe a drink, no as Donna would say, sensitive system. She's right about that, but I'll never admit that to her. 

So, don't want to go home, can't go out for a drink. Maybe a walk. 

A walk, I can do that. But it's February in Washington DC not to mention almost 3 in the morning. Maybe a walk along the mall isn't such a great idea. So I'll just wander the halls here. 

The bullpen is empty. Even Leo went home. I know the President is going to Dover to meet the plane. I don't envy him one bit. But he'll be fine, he always is. 

Anyway, back to Donna. She likes me, so she's using misdirection to cover it up. I think I have that right. 

So I guess I am misdirected in my ruining all of her dates. I shouldn't be ruining them, I should be the one dating her. 

Here's the thing.... 

I never admitted to anyone, myself included, how I feel about Donna. I guess now would be a good time to admit to myself that I like her. I mean "like" her like her. There I did it. The ceiling didn't come crashing down around me. The earth didn't open up and swallow me whole. 

I, Joshua Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff of the United States have feelings for my assistant, the beautiful, alabaster skinned, blue eyed, trivia spouting Donnatella Moss. 

God, I hope I didn't just yell that aloud. I think I did. 

OK, I don't see anyone running towards me. Maybe I should go outside. 

The Rose Garden. A nice place to think. No roses in February, but that's fine. Considering I didn't bring my overcoat I don't think I'll be out here long. 

OK, she likes me, I like her, now what. 

Talk to her about it? 

No, not yet. If it weren't for Joey I probably would have never noticed it in the first place. Well, I'm sure I would have seen it someday. Probably when it was too late. 

I need a plan. But Donna is my plan maker. Where do I turn? Sam? Maybe. We did just talk about Donna over breakfast. He didn't seem too surprised that I tend to sabotage all of Donna's dates. I guess I am jealous. 

OK, so it shouldn't have taken me this long to realize that, but I'm a guy, and that's the only explanation I have. 

For starters, I don't ask out Joey Lucas. I mean, she's nice, we get along great but, let's face it, she's no Donna Moss. 

I guess I should start paying more attention to Donna. Not more attention exactly, but closer attention. Maybe she is trying to hide her feelings. I wish she wouldn't do that. 

OK, enough of the Rose Garden, it's too damn cold out here. Back to my office I guess. Maybe catch a few hours sleep on the couch. 

How come this couch is plenty comfortable in the middle of the day, when I shouldn't be lounging on it and not so comfortable at 4:00 in the morning? Maybe because Donna isn't coming in here to check on me, to cover me up and watch me when I sleep. I know she watches me when I sleep in here, she thinks I don't know, but I do. I won't let on I know. 

*********** 

Where am I? Oh, yeah, my office, how could I forget? 

Why is someone brushing back my hair and caressing my cheek. 

OK eyes, time to open, prove to me I'm not dreaming. 

"Josh" 

I'm not dreaming. The beautiful, alabaster skinned, blue eyed, trivia spouting Donnatella Moss is kneeling on the floor next to the couch. 

"Josh, it's 6:45, you have a meeting in 15 minutes" 

"Donna" I think my voice did a really weird croaking/squeaking thing just now. 

Guess she heard it too. 

"Here's some water. Hope you have some clean clothes in your closet" 

I can't help but stare at her as she goes to look in the closet. She emerges with something for me to put on and stands in front of me. 

"Joshua, your staring is starting to creep me out. Here, get changed, and do something with your hair. It's standing up, as usual" 

The hair is all her fault; she was the one running her fingers through it. OK, so I'm sure I contributed to its current state last night while I was thinking. It's a nervous habit, so sue me. 

She leaves to let me change. 

OK, so far a normal morning, nothing out of the ordinary. Except for the fingers through my hair and the cheek-caressing thing. But maybe she does that all the time when I'm asleep and I just don't know it, cause I'm asleep. 

I throw on a clean shirt, a new tie and some socks. I sit back down on the couch to put on my shoes. She comes back in, with coffee. 

Now it's my turn to get creeped out. 

"Coffee? What's the occasion?" 

"No occasion. By the way, the thing with Joey Lucas, you were right. Don't ask her out." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Five minutes in Leo's office, don't be late" 

THE END 

  



End file.
